pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joe Swanson Show (2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Season 8)
Season 8 is the eighth season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by 2061 Cartoon Ridiculous. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Daniel Silenter - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Master Neaforce - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Shadow Megaforce - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Joker Poker Gracie - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Playton Slideguy - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *Edgar Spotaneous - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Foxy Merlant - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Fridy Merlant - Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) Episodes # Fryguys On Duty/Nieces of The Deep (August 3, 1991) # Mallets/The Operation Day of Competition (August 10, 1991) # Right by The Creator/Hervesting Day (August 17, 1991) # Insecutiry Villains (August 24, 1991) # Deja Vu/History Competition (August 31, 1991) # A Day as Animals/Snow Parody Association (September 7, 1991) # Forest of Unmasked/Villains Chropped (September 14, 1991) # Hell The Embarrassed/Just One Watching For Me (September 21, 1991) # Ruled Out/The Blank Office (September 28, 1991) # Homeless In Your Everywhere/Against Then You Thing (October 5, 1991) # The Word Advertiser/MicroBody (October 12, 1991) # On The Edge Of The World/High Playmate in Fields (October 19, 1991) # Selfish Brave Heart Lion/Watching Sunny (October 26, 1991) # The Night Before Christmas (November 2, 1991) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Daniel Silenter Bright Heart Raccoon in The Turnabout.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Master Neaforce Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Shadow Megaforce Quackerjack-1--1-.jpg|Quacker Jack as Joker Poker Gracie The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Playton Sideguy Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian as Edgar Spotaneous Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Foxy Merlant 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Fridy Merlant Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous's Seasons Category:2061 Cartoon Ridiculous's Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season 8